Dancing Partners
by Didi
Summary: A small get together of some former the Rangers to remember the past. Two members realizes some truths.


Dancing Partners  
By Didi  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not my making of understanding. I'm only here to enjoy the fringe benefits of a good and expand my imagination a little. I don't characters in this story and am not making any profits from it (though I am in desperate need of the money). Please do not sue me!  
  
Warning: This a rated R fan fiction due to language and sexual context. Don't worry, I'm not going to go into any detailed explanation, you can use your own imagination there.  
  
Age Check: Jason, Tommy, Billy - 24. Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Katherine - 23. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya - 22.  
  
Note: A small get together of some former the Rangers to remember the past. Two members realizes some truths. (Music lyric will be in parenthesis.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bona Fide Dojo was fast becoming one of the most prestigious schools of martial arts. It pop into the community not two years before and into the eyes of the international arena when two of the owners took first and second place in the International Martial Arts Competition. It was a proud day for Angel Grove.   
  
The newspaper ran stories of the pair and press hounded them. The school's name became a common household word. And enrollment soared. They owner wondered what the world would say if they knew that this particular dojo was owned and ran by those that once held the position of Power Rangers.   
  
Tommy and Jason set all the drinks and junk food on the table. Adam and Rocky were busy putting up streamers. Katherine, Aisha, and Tanya were going the CD's brought in by the others. They were getting ready for the festivies.  
  
"Hey, Tommy," Rocky called out suddenly. "Where's your girlfriend, I thought she was going to help out?"  
  
"Kim called earlier, she's running late." Tommy said as he lugged another bag of goodies from the backroom.   
  
"Figures!" Rocky and Adam exchanged laughs and went back to putting up streamers.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know that she's been busy. With the competition drawing near, she doesn't exactly have a lot of time to do anything else." Tommy said defensively.   
  
"Miss her that much?" Jason asked with amusement. The grin on his face asked whether it was her company or some other nighttime activities what Tommy truly missed.   
  
"Thanks a lot." Tommy said tossing a towel at Jason. Though he won't say it, he missed spending nights with her wrapped in his arm, her breath hot and heavy on his skin. Their nighttime activities had just been getting a lot hotter and heavier when Kimberly was put in charge of getting the girls ready for the statewide gymnastic championship. Now, he was lucky if she wasn't too tired to give a kiss when she even had time to see him.   
  
The others laughed with amusement. "Okay, who's got airport duties?"  
  
Katherine looked up. "I'm picking Billy up an hour. I think he's home for good this time. NASA doesn't need for some time to come and the Space Research center here offered him a good position." She couldn't wait to see her sweet Billy again.   
  
"That's great!" The others joined in the cheer as they missed their friends over the year.   
  
"Zack and Trini arrive in three hours from England." Aisha said popping in a Velvet Chain CD. "I'm suppose to picked them up then."  
  
"Cool!" Jason said as he grabbed a handful of jellybeans. He made a mental note to himself to get the bag of watermelon jellybeans from his desk. They were Trini's favorite since he introduced them to her sophomore year of high school. His Trini was coming home. No, he reminded himself not to think of her in those terms. They have nothing but friendship between them though there were moments at night when he remembered her. No, mind on something else. Dojo, jellybean, kids coming in on Monday. "The kids would complain if they saw us eating this stuff."  
  
Tommy laughed. "Yeah, not exactly setting a good example for the students are we?"  
  
The others shook their head at the silliness. If Jason or Tommy were any fitter physically, they would be Greek Gods.  
  
"On my god," Kimberly rushed in and crashed into Tommy who caught her before she bounced backed and landed on her rear end. "Sorry!"  
  
"Wow, what's the matter?" Tommy asked as she panted to catch her breath.   
  
"Phone......call.....Flower......Trini......" She couldn't quite get air into her lungs yet.  
  
The others exchanged looks of puzzlement. Tommy wrinkled his brows. "Anyone catch that?"  
  
She waved him away as she bent over and supported herself with her hands on her knees. After a few moments, she finally calm down enough to get be coherent. "We were going to keep it as a surprise but Trini and I were going get an apartment together since she's done in England."  
  
"Done?" Jason asked in amazement. "As in completely?" His heart soared for a brief second. Trini was coming home prominently.   
  
"Yes" Kimberly blew out a breath. "Done, finito. I rented an apartment and we've been passing bank statements and stuff across the Atlantic to get the lease on the apartment and stuff. I went over there this afternoon and a bouquet of flower was waiting for me when I got there."  
  
"Someone's sending you flower?" Tommy's eyes spoke volumes.  
  
"Not me," Kimberly rolled her eyes over the caveman look in Tommy's eyes. "Trini."  
  
"Problem?" Jason asked with concern.   
  
"Not really except that no one was supposed to know we were doing this, not even her parents in case it doesn't work out like we planned." Kimberly said with a look. "So, what I'm wondering is....."  
  
"Who found out and why?" Rocky muttered loud enough for them all to hear.   
  
"Why don't we ask when she gets here?" Katherine answered with a shake of her head. "In the mean time, I'm going to go pick Billy up from the airport. Anyone need anything while I'm out?"  
  
The others shook their heads and agreed to ask Trini what was happening when she arrived in few hours. Stockers were uncommon but not unheard of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The music was loud, the company was cheerful, and the connection was deep. Trini and Zack felt like they've never left Angel Grove. It was home and always well be. Especially when their fellow former Power Rangers squealed, laughed, hugged, and welcomed them in the enthusiastic manner befitting their return into the fold.  
  
The girls gave Zack a quick hug and hello before moving on to jump, laugh, and squeeze the breath out of Trini. The guys slapped each other on the back and gave Trini a quick hug before standing back to watch the five women revert from the mature sophisticated ladies that they are to the giggling laughing teenager girls they were when they all became a family.   
  
"Trini!" Kimberly grasped her best friend into a bear hug worthy of any wrestler in the tri-county area. "I can't believe you're finally here. Don't you ever go away again!"  
  
Trini laughed and pushed a lock of her raven lock back. Gone were the days where she straight bangs and waist length straight hair. Her newer more do was layered and fell in wispy locks around her shoulders. She had never felt or look better in her life.   
  
"Here to stay, girlfriend!" She high fived the others and turned to the boys. "Well, well well...."  
  
Tommy was the first to move. "You look like a million dollars." The hug he gave her was similar to one he would give to a younger sister. It was so good seeing her again.   
  
"Tommy, I watched the championship. Jason cheated you!" She laughed  
  
"Thank you, I told everyone that." He eyes were twinkling with laugher.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Jason grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a hug. "God I missed you. Not sure why at the moment but I missed you." She smelled so good to him.  
  
Trini's eyes were flashed with pleasure as she hugged him tight. It was like coming home. "And I missed my dancing partner. You won't believe what happened in Scotland the other day."  
  
"Oh!" Brows raised in concern, Jason fought down the sudden feeling of intense protectiveness. Or perhaps it was possessiveness.  
  
"But I'll tell you later." Trini elbowed him out of the way. "Rocky, Adam, how are you guys?"  
  
As Trini moved away, Zack patted Jason on the shoulder and smiled. The knowing gleam was in his eyes again as he watched two of his best friends try to hide from each other what should have been clear as day to anyone else. "She hasn't changed much as she?"  
  
"Not even a little." Jason said with a laugh. "Thank god for some things."  
  
Tommy leaned in close. "Dancing partner?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really." Jason said with a smile.   
  
Zack grinned mischievously and shook his head. Not the place or time to tell that little tid-bit.   
  
The music played and they danced, talked, laughed, joked, teased, and had fun. It wasn't until later when they were having their moment of silence for the passing of Zordan did Kimberly remembered the flowers.  
  
"Trini, I almost forgot. Flowers came to the apartment for you."  
  
The doe eyed girl frowned. "Flowers? For me?"  
  
Kimberly frowned as well. "Yeah, I kind of figured that you'd have that reaction."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Kim shrugged and went to her purse. "Card is in here. I haven't opened it since it was yours."  
  
Trini took the small white envelope with her name on it from Kim and pulled it open. She sighed and rolled her eyes before handing it to Zack.  
  
The dancing man took the card, read it, and burst out laughing. "Well, well, well. 'To my darling Goddess. Just thinking of you with great love and affection. Your devoted one, Jeremy.' See, I told you I wasn't as convincing."  
  
The girls snatched the card out from Zack's hand and crowded around to read while Trini sat down with her face in her hands. "Who's Jeremy?" Kimberly asked the burning question.  
  
Whimpering with aggravation, Trini made a face and shook her head. "Someone needs to put that boy out of his misery."  
  
"Who's Jeremy?"  
  
Zack shrugged and gave her a look of sympathy. "You could just sleep with the guy."  
  
"Who's Jeremy?"  
  
Trini glared at him. "I'll sleep with him the day I decide to get a *lobotomy*."  
  
"WHO'S JEREMY?!?!?"  
  
Zack laughed. "A huge thorn in Trini's side. A guy that worships the ground that Trini treads on. Basically, someone who is completely infatuated and doesn't know when to quit."  
  
The girl in question sighed. "I don't know how I get myself into these situations. I try nice to the guy cause I feel bad for him and the next thing I know, I'm getting a dozen roses a day. *This is bad*."  
  
Jason's brows wrinkled in contemplation. "*Dancing partner* kind of bad?"  
  
"Absolutely. Only Zack and I have already tried it. No use." Trini made a face.  
  
"Never failed before." Jason pointed out while the others looked rather befuddled.  
  
Zack shook his head. "Yeah, but you, my friend, are apparently a lot more convincing that I am."  
  
Tommy shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Aisha looked slightly lost in all the commotion. "Yeah, what's this about dancing partners."  
  
Jason and Zack exchanged amused looks while Trini buried her face in her hands with a groan. Jason decided to do the explaining. "It's a system that Zack, Trini and I came up with during the Peace Conference. We'd meet all kinds of people, people that don't necessary take hints very well."  
  
Zack's hand reached for more soda as he put in his explanation. "So, I came up with a dance routine that we all learned." He grinned wickedly. "A rather provocative dance number."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. "Whenever one of us have a rather insistent admirer, we'd find a way to get a group of people to a the local dance club. The dance number is to help create an illusion that would convince admirers that they are wasting their time."   
  
Zack was grinning from ear to ear now. "Usually it was because of the poor puppies that would follow Trini around. They're always on her. So, usually we get a group of them to the dance club where Trini and Jason would treat them to a performance of a lifetime."  
  
Jason turned serious suddenly. "How come it didn't work this time?"  
  
Shrugging his showers, Zack grinned rather slyly at him. "Like I say. I'm not quite as convincing with Trini as you are."  
  
"What do you mean? You came up with the damn thing."  
  
"Yes but you have to *really* get into it to be convincing." The look of sheer amusement in Zack's eyes told everyone, with the exception of Trini and Jason, why he thought the two were much more convincing that Zack and Trini's performance had been.  
  
"What did look like?" Kat asked as she handed Trini something to drink. The poor girl look miserable over this little situation.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Zack laughed pulling out a CD from the duffle bag he had come off the plane with.  
  
"Oh no," Trini protested as she stood up.   
  
"Zack, my man. I don't think...." Jason tried to stop him but Tommy got to Jason first.  
  
"Come on," Tommy said teasingly. "We want to see what would scare off the boys."  
  
"Yeah, I won't mind seeing it." Tanya said as she moved to help Zack with the CD player.   
  
"What could be bad?" Adam asked with a look of expectedness.   
  
"You guys," Trini looked slightly distressed. She knew this was a bad idea. The dance was provocative, too provocative for her piece of mind. She didn't mind doing it with Zack, but with Jason, it brought allow with it all kinds of ideas and wants that she really didn't know what to do with.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Zack, now is not the time to...." Jason knew he would embarrass himself if he had to do the dance with Trini again Every time he did, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and tuck her away from the rest of the world. He didn't want to share her, not even with his family. And he didn't want the rest of their little Power Ranger family to know that he had fallen head over heels in love with one of his best friends.  
  
"Come on," Kimberly pleaded sweetly. "I want to see. I loved Zack's dance stuff."  
  
"Please?" Katherine said batting her eyes teasingly.   
  
Billy nodded his agreement. "It would be interesting to observe. I don't believe I've see the two of you dance together before since high school parties."  
  
"Come you guys, don't be chicken." Tommy said with a laugh.   
  
Trini made a face but made her way reluctantly to the center of the dojo. "I am *so* going to regret this."  
  
Zack could not look more smug if he had been the cat to swallow the canary. "You guys are going to love this."  
  
Jason shook his head. "I'm going to die."  
  
The music drifted slowly and then picked up the beat.   
  
(Listen as the wind blows   
from across the great divide   
voices trapped in yearning,   
memories trapped in time   
the night is my companion,   
and solitude my guide   
would I spend forever here   
and not be satisfied?)   
  
Trini sway with the music, her body moved smoothly. Her hand traveled bit by bit across her stomach, the other played with her hair, tangling it. Her hips moved in slow circular motions suggestively. Jason came up behind her. One hand grasped her waist while the other traveled slowly along her arm to link finger that stayed over her stomach. They moved together, hip to hip, slowly and sensual.  
  
(And I would be the one   
to hold you down   
kiss you so hard   
I'll take your breath away   
and after, I'd wipe away the tears   
just close your eyes dear)   
  
Eyes closed, they moved to the beat as one, together. Trini dropped her head back, letting it rest against him. Jason leaned in, lips almost touching that long column of smooth skin along her neck and throat. So close. Trini turned around in his arms and they moved body to body to body, arms tangled, legs criss-crossed.  
  
Rocky and Adam's mouths dropped opened as they watched the scene before them. Jason had been their friend and they respected the man for all this abilities. Never in the wildest imaginations would they imagine him dancing like that. Billy could feel his glasses fog up by the sheer intense heat that radiated off the couple. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, more arousing than any aphrodisiac.   
  
(Through this world I've stumbled   
so many times betrayed   
trying to find an honest word to find   
the truth enslaved   
oh you speak to me in riddles   
and you speak to me in rhymes   
my body aches to breathe your breath   
your words keep me alive)   
  
Jason held on to her as Trini dipped back, so only their hips touched. One long swiping motion had her back in his arms again as they continue to move together. The body in such perfect synch that either one needed to remember, they just did.   
  
It was sensual, provocative, and worse of all, it gave truth and expression to the their hidden desires.   
  
(And I would be the one   
to hold you down   
kiss you so hard   
I'll take your breath away   
and after, I'd wipe away the tears   
just close your eyes dear)   
  
Her eyes were close, Trini leaned in and allowed one leg to slid back, away from her body, her arms grasping his has he swung her about behind him. She dip low then came up behind him, wrapping her arms around torso as they moved together. He reached back to pull her tight against him.  
  
Aisha felt her mouth go dry. Tanya wondered for a moment if it was possible to faint for sheer shock. And Katherine felt like she'd just shallow her tongue. It would be curious to know if they was considered indecent exposure of the emotional and sexual kind.   
  
(Into this night I wander   
it's morning that I dread   
another day of knowing of   
the path I fear to tread   
oh into the sea of waking dreams   
I follow without pride   
nothing stands between us here   
and I won't be denied)   
  
Jason twisted around and looked into her eyes, dark and inviting. He could feel the blood pound first in his head then somewhere all together different. His rested his hands on her waist with only his finger tips touching her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. They faced one another with twin expressions that could only be described as passionate. Yet they where both in so much emotional agony.  
  
(And I would be the one   
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear.)  
  
They moved with all the grace of two master martial artists. Like liquid fire, they weaved and swayed against one another, always together, always touching. Jason went low then came up again to hold Trini in the most intimate of embraces. Their legs tangled and moved together, never in each other way, always in synch.   
  
Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly as they watch the two sway. They must have been blind not to see what was happening between their two best friends. It was beautifully haunting.  
  
(I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes.....................)  
  
Jason dipped Trini on the past note and held her there for a moment before swinging her back. There was a moment of crashing silence while the two dancers tried to clear their minds and breath easier.  
  
Turning to their friends, Trini and Jason were treated to the sight of the former Power Rangers completely stunned to silence. Having faced monsters, aliens, life and death situations, and life itself, it was the first time they had been completely and uttered shocked to stillness.   
  
"Um..... guys?' Trini asked tentatively.   
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" Jason frowned in slight concern.  
  
Utter silence.  
  
"You guys are scaring us now?" Trini said with a face.  
  
Rocky was the first to blink. "You do realize that the two of you practically had sex right in front of us."  
  
"They might as have, " Adam commented as he reached for a drink. "Couldn't possibly have turned the heat up any higher."  
  
"Okay," Zack said also a little too stunned. "I think that's the first time I've actually *really* seen the two of you do it."  
  
Aisha shook her head. "You guys should sell that. It'd go faster than lemonade on a hot summer's day."  
  
Katherine didn't say anything. She merely fanned herself.  
  
The others grinned knowingly and kept their comments to themselves.   
  
Trini blushed and moved away from Jason a little too fast after the dance and tripped over her own feet. Jason caught her before she embarrassed herself by actually crashing to the floor. He held her for a moment. "We need to talk."  
  
She nodded. "Could we get a drink first?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled uneasily. "I need one."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked along the darkened park. The other chose to wisely ignore them as they walked out on the rest of the party. It was obvious they had a lot more to say to one another than originally intended. This appeared to be as good a time as any.  
  
"How come we never dated?" Jason asked suddenly. It always bothered him that the possibly was never there until he had left to be the Gold Ranger.   
  
"We were friends." Trini said with a smile. "We are friends and will always be friends."  
  
"True." He clasped his hands behind his back, thankful for the cool breeze of the summer's night. "But did you ever...."  
  
"Of course." Trini said, wanting only honesty.  
  
"You did?" That was a surprise. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
She smiled at him and almost laughed. "Why didn't you?"  
  
"I...." He stopped and looked at her. "It's that whole friendship thing."  
  
"Yeah, me too." She sighed and in the cool California night air. "Me too."  
  
Jason stopped again and reached for her hand. "We're being pretty damn stupid here, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I kind figured after that dance." Her eyes were twinkling with amusement again. "Rocky could be right, it felt like sex."  
  
"You're telling me." He rolled his eyes and grinned.  
  
Trini laughed and hugged him tight. "It felt right."  
  
His arms came around her gratefully. "Yes it did."  
  
She felt at home. She was home in his arms.  
  
Jason breathed in her scent and thank his lucky stars and Zack. "We make a pair of dancing partners."  
  
Trini's twinkling laugher was music to his ears. "Yes we do."  
  
The end......  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feedbacks would be greatly appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed that.   
  
Song of music dance to by Jason and Trini was Sarah McLachlan's "Possession."  



End file.
